Sacred Title
by MythicalLullaby
Summary: Three tribes, one ancient relic. Three leaders, one target. Three wishes and only one comes true. Three teams. one enemy...


Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Time was running out...the sand in the hourglass has almost reached the bottom.

A young man dressed in black and white marched down the hallway of his tribe's base. His boots clanked together with the ground as he walked. Realizing it's almost _that_ time of the year. He looked at the old-fashioned clock as he passed it. _5 minutes left... _He tried to brush his hair while he walked, unusual hair he had. The left side of his hair stood three white lines and on the right was just plain black. How he hated his hair as he quickly combed it throughly. His front and back side had a big clover sign on it, drawn and woven in black. His long sleeves and the medieval robe slowed him down. Suddenly, he tripped. His feet got tangled with his robe as he fell flat onto his face.

"Ow…", He moaned, trying to force himself up. Death the Kid was late. This wasn't like him at all. Kid quickly dusted himself off and hurried outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another area in the world; Another tribe was training for their next battle.

"Come on! You can all do better than that!", the boy pointed a finger at the sky, "You're gonna have to do better if you wanna defeat the other two tribes!".

His white pants was rolled up to his knees with blue diamond streaks coming down from the sides. His blue collar with white patterned diamonds was slightly tilted. He wiped the sweat from his hands onto his blue tank top as he yelled,

"Come on ya weaklings! We'll never be able to get that ancient relic if you keep doing such weak punches!".

The men who was lined up together was punching the air and making noises as they go their white and blue uniforms stood out from where the tribe was built: in the forest,

"Ha! Hi! He!", they all said in unison as they kicked and flipped.

"Jeez, I guess the God always have to show the weaklings how this works", the blue star-shaped haired boy pulled a man from the front line to his side. He picked up an assassin weapon and started to do some basic moves.

* * *

Back at the base of the Clover tribe, Kid was running late. He slammed open the door for the meeting room and looked around, three pairs of eyes blinked at him.

"You're late son", a strange figure spoke in a funny toned voice, he was dressed up funny; with a joker hat and multi-colored gloves, his body was twisted in a black cloak and his face was covered with a skull-shaped mask.

"I'm sorry father...I was changing the candles in the hallway", Kid straightened up and took his seat. Two other men was sitting beside the the masked man. A man with glasses and grey hair smirked, he turned his screw located on his head slowly and tilted his head,

"Long time no see, Kid", He wore a black joker's outfit, stitches were everywhere on his clothes and his joker hat was ringing from the bells on the end of each tip.

"Indeed Dr Stien, so what brings you three to my humble tribe?", Kid asked, folding his arms and swinging one leg onto the other under his seat,

"It is believed that people have found an ancient relic in the islands of Britain that can destroy and create our next kishin", The masked man explained, "It can harmonise peace or it could bring out the land of darkness depending on the user".

"Oh, is it really that important?", Kid asked,

"I believe it is, the Diamond Tribe and Clover Tribe have already received the news and are on their way to Britain...whoever gets the relic will receive an award", the man replied and stood up to leave,

"Reward? What reward?", Kid stood up too,

"You'll see when you get the relic safely back to Joker's base", Stien took out a cigarette and lit it. Kid sighed and nodded in agreement as he showed his guests the exit.

* * *

On the opposite side of the world, a ship was striving through the hard waves of the ocean. A girl with light green pig tails paced around her room, giving out orders to her men as she goes. The room, also known as "Captain's Quarters" was not as big as we'd think in the picture books, there was room enough for a desk, quills, ink, a small bed and a treasure chest. The center of the room lies a heart shaped rug, Maka Albarn paced on top of it. Her boots ruffled it's fur as she walked,

"The ancient relic...", she paused and then took out the map from her belt and spread it across her desk.

"Hm...hey Soul Eater, do you think it would bother my grades if I didn't get their first?", Maka turned to her weapon assistant, a boy sitting crossed legged in the corner glanced up at his meister. His face was pale and slightly green as he muttered:

"I don't know Maka, all I know is I can't hold up much longer...", he wiped his drool from his mouth as he grabbed a bucket and vomited.

"Ew, Soul...", Maka muttered as she scanned the map of Britain, "Hang in there! We've almost reached our destination!".

**Sorry...my first fanfic...personally from reading all those soul eater fanfics...I think theres way too much romance and not enough adventure so this was created ^ ^**


End file.
